Stable thickened aqueous compositions containing bleach have been formulated before in scouring compositions such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,985,668, Hartman, issued Oct. 12, 1976; 3,684,722, Hynam et al., issued Aug. 15, 1972; and 4,775,492, Vipond et al., issued Oct. 4, 1988; all of said patents being incorporated herein by reference.